Waiting For Him
by ndblue123
Summary: Relena is waiting for Heero to come home to her. This is a song fic and its HYxRP. Please read and review!!!!!


Waiting For Him

AN: This is a song fic to Lila McCann's _I Will Be_. Heero is out of character in this story, so be warned. Please read and review!!!!!!!! I love to get reviews, but who doesn't?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

# Caught in the downpour of a rain of stones

_Felt like an exile in the world I had known_

## So I sought the shelter of my own soul and stayed inside

"So Heero, what do you want to do tomorrow? We could make plans to have a fun day together." Relena Peacecraft said. She flung the honey-blonde hair that had gotten in the way behind her shoulder. Relena had on a white dress that had no sleeves and it went down a little past her knees. 

"We can't make any, Relena." Heero replied. His voice was back in a monotone. After the war he had gradually learned to show his emotions to people. There wasn't any emotion in what he had just said. Heero had brown messy hair that was always in his face.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow." He said.

"I'll come with you then. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain if I were separated from you." Relena said.

"Relena you're not going to come with me and you never will."

Tears started to pour out the sides of her blue eyes and streaked down her pale face to fall limply to the ground.

"You'll come back to me? You promise?"

"I promise."

She fell against his side sobbing into his shoulder. Slowly she composed herself. Relena pulled away from him enough to peer into the Prussian blue depths of his eyes. "I love you, Heero. And I always will no matter what."

Heero pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, so that there wouldn't be time for her to be waiting for the returned love.

Heero and Relena stayed together most of the night talking and just sitting together holding each other. When Relena started to get shadows under her eyes and he sent her off to her room in the Peacecraft mansion. 

Relena walked over to the balcony, opened the French doors, and stepped outside into the downpour of rain. She sat down on the bench next to the railing.

"You know, the rain is the same as my feelings now. Sad. I don't want to lose the love of my life and I know that I will never love anyone else the way that I love Heero." She thought. Relena collapsed onto the railing tucking her head in the crook of her right arm. The tears started to come again and became one with the rain that slid down her face dripping onto the ground. She thought that they had dried up the last time she had cried on Heero's shoulder. Relena stayed where she was sitting during the night and cried herself to sleep with the nonstop tears.

The next morning, Quatre Raberba Winner opened the door to Relena's bedroom. The other's had sent him up to get her because she had a meeting that morning and she would be late if she slept in any later than she had already done. He looked over to the bed and saw that it hadn't been slept in the night before. 

A cold wind hit him and he turned toward the direction it had come from. The balcony doors were open. Quatre walked over to close the doors when he saw honey blonde hair.

"RELENA!!!!!!!" Quatre ran over to her side. Her hair had been wet, and then it had frozen from the dropping temperature. She had goose bumps all over her bare arms and what you could see that the white dress didn't cover. Her skin was a deathly white. Quatre grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. All he found was faint.

The rest of the gundam pilots, minus Heero, Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Sally, Noin, and Zechs ran into the room when they heard Quatre's shout. Sally ran to Quatre's side and started to check her, as she was a doctor.

"She's alive. We just need to get her warm." Sally said.

Quatre picked her up and put her in the bed. He pushed the covers tight against her. Catherine shut the doors behind them once everyone was back in the room. They warmed towels at the fireplace and put them on top of her cold body.

"Wufei, Trowa go lay down next to her. By the closeness of your body's, that could help warm her more." Sally said while pouring warm water into rubber baggie's. (AN:I don't know what they're called. In the cartoons their orange or red and the cartoons are always putting them in their beds.) She placed them on the end of the bed. Then they piled more blankets on Relena, Trowa, and Wufei.

"Next thing. About every hour we should probably bathe her in warm water. I guess now all we can do is wait till she wakes." Sally said.

They waited through four long hours of glancing at Relena and the clock. Zechs paced a trail into the thick carpet. Noin wiped her damp hands on her green pants. She had called earlier saying that all of Relena's appointments were canceled until further notice. 

Trowa and Wufei sweated. Catherine had lain down next to Trowa earlier and stared at Relena's profile. Sally sat in a chair next to the bed. Dorothy and Quatre sat in each other's arms worried about Relena. Every hour the men went out of the room until the women were done bathing Relena with a washcloth.

"Hey she just moved. The onna moved." Wufei exclaimed to the quiet room.

Sally climbed over Wufei. She ignored his sudden grunt that was heard. Relena started to slowly open her eyes. She groaned and tried to turn over. 

"Relena, are you ok?" Sally said.

"I… think… so." She said slowly. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know, onna!" Wufei said.

"I guess I fell asleep outside in the rain."

"But Relena, why would you have been out there in the first place?" Quatre asked.

"Crying. Heero left again. Mission." She said softly as she hid deeper into the blankets.

"What did you say?" Zechs said.

"Heero left on a mission." Trowa replied for her.

"Are you ok?" Dorothy asked her.

"I don't know."

_Words that were sharper than the winter wind_

_No longer had the power to pierce my skin_

_And they may not stop but I won't take them in_

_And I won't hide_

_ _

Three years had passed since that day when Quatre had found her on the balcony. She had gone on with her life not believing that Heero was dead and that she would never be held in his strong arms again. Relena wouldn't believe anything until she saw his body and she would ignore anything that told her her love was dead.

_ _

_I will be here_

_I will be strong_

_I'll face my fears_

_When the night is long_

_And still go on_

_I will be brave_

_I will be bold_

_Follow my faith_

_To a higher road_

_And I'm not there yet_

_But I will be_

_ _

Heero had finally reached his home and his angel. He had been in a coma for more then a year and a half. His body took time to heal, plus the therapy his doctor made him have and he also had amnesia. He finally remembered who he was and Relena. Heero quickly climbed the balcony and peered inside the lighted room. Relena was reading against the headboard.

He opened the door slowly and crept over to her side. She hadn't noticed the company in the room until there was a shadow that was blocking the light. Relena looked up to the problem and her mouth fell open in shock. A quick squeak came out and then she was suddenly in his arms. Relena couldn't stop touching him to see if he was real.

"Is it really you Heero?"

"Yeah." He said just before his mouth captured hers in a sweet kiss.

When it was over Heero could see tears descending their way down her face.

"I love you, Heero. I missed you. I tried to go on and be brave and strong for you." She said.

"I love you and I missed you my angel." Heero replied. He sat down with her in his arms on the bed and told her everything that happened to him over the time that they had been separated. And they awakened to hear Zechs yelling at them.

## I could choose to keep my feet upon the narrow path

_ _

Relena had chosen to walk down the aisle to meet her soon-to-be husband. They said their I do's and kissed into their new life together. 

_ _

## Never cross the open field for that one snake in the grass 

## But I'd rather risk my heart than never get the chance

_ _

She loved him too much to let go of her hold on him. 

"And the more I risk the more I gain. I want to spend whatever time we have together." She thought.

_ _

## To find my way

_ _

They both found their way home to each other and they learned to accept love when they saw it and they would love each other until the day they died.

THE END 


End file.
